


The Stars We Shared

by SleepDeprivedSetter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedSetter/pseuds/SleepDeprivedSetter
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	The Stars We Shared

I shovel the pile of red, drenched petals spewed in my sink into the toilet. _This is definitely more than yesterday morning._ My hands fumbled with the delicate petals as I struggled to clean up the mess. I’ve almost finished scooping all of the petals into the toilet when something scratches my hand. I look down and see a cut across my finger. _Please don’t say these are what I think they were._ I dredge through the pile and pull out one soaking flower. _Whole._ I don’t even need to take a closer look to know what flowers these are. Roses. White roses.

 _Rose vines are growing in my lungs. How am I supposed to keep this from my parents? Please say this is just some sick, recurring nightmare._ I pinch myself in a desperate attempt to wake up. It doesn’t work, so the next thing I think to do is call Iwa-chan; _he would know what to do._ I stumble over to my phone and dial Iwa-chan’s number. He picks up almost immediately.  


“Oikawa?" His voice sounds hoarse like he had been crying.  


“Iwa-chan. I need you to meet me at the park tonight."  


“Is something wrong? School starts in an hour, can’t we talk then?”  


“No. We need to speak tonight.” I try my best to stress the urgency of the situation. He sighs, _I knew he’d come to his senses._  


“Alright. Meet you there at 6?” I check the time.  


“8 pm sharp. Bring an extra jacket, you may need it.” And with that, I hang up the phone and chuck it onto my bed. _I guess I better get ready for school. Who knows if this will be the last time I go there. I should at least make myself look stunning. ___


End file.
